100 Chlean Drabbles
by Tarafina
Summary: Five per update; a hundred 100 word drabbles involving Chloe Sullivan and Dean Winchester. All rating, all genres.
1. Prompts 01 to 05

**Title**: Equal Destruction  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #001 - Destroy  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: He could ruin her.

**_Equal Destruction  
_**-Drabble-

He could ruin her. The first time she met him and she felt her heart jump at his smirk, she should've high tailed it in the other direction. But she stuck around, through all the good and bad, the demons and the death. And now that smirk did more than just make her heart jump. She fell for him, hard, and there was no getting up. Which meant he had the power to destroy her, with a simple few words he could crush her heart for it to never mend. But he wouldn't, because she had that same power over him.

**Title**: Trying  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #002 - Cry  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: He didn't do tears.

**_Trying  
_**-Drabble-

He didn't do tears and when she cried, he was awkward, uncomfortable, and in desperate need of a way out. But he never ran, not like she knew some part of him wanted to. Instead, he gathered her up in his arms, turned the TV on to something funny, and hoped to distract her with corny jokes and the soothing stroke of his hand up and down her back. It always worked; more because she knew he was trying and the fact that he never left her. She'd laugh away the tears, snuggle up to him, and things would be okay again.

**Title**: Coming Home  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #003 - Kiss  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: That first kiss was always the same for him, until...

**_Coming Home  
_**-Drabble-

That first kiss was always the same for him. Women never changed, never really tasted different. Stale beer, cigarettes and cheap lip gloss. And then he met a spunky investigative reporter that wouldn't let his smirk do more than make her eyes roll and things changed. He had to work for it, make her feel more than attraction. When he finally managed to get that first kiss, it was mind-blowing and he was gone after that. He didn't ever want to taste the familiar kiss of 'just another woman' when every time he kissed Chloe, it was like coming home.

**Title**: Teaching An Old Dog New Tricks  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #004 - Passion  
**Word Count**: 105  
**Summary**: Dean knew passion...

**_Teaching An Old Dog New Tricks  
_**-Drabble-

Dean knew passion but he put it more into work than anything else. When he met Chloe Sullivan, she was brimming with it, for everything. She never did anything half-assed. And when he finally convinced her to share a little of that with him, he learned pleasure had a whole new platform. He was good at sex, but making love was rare. Tangled in sheets with her, he found love and passion and sex could all entwine into the best experience of his entire life. And he made the decision right then, with her lying asleep next to him, he wasn't ever letting her go.

**Title**: Monogamous Pie  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #005 - Date  
**Word Count**: 103  
**Summary**: He didn't date.

**_Monogamous Pie  
_**-Drabble-

He didn't date. He picked up chicks in bars for one night and waved goodbye before the coffee was ready. But she wasn't one of those types and she refused to be anything less than monogamous. So it took some getting used to, this idea that maybe he could have more than what he'd convinced himself over the years. She knew the lifestyle, liked it even, and she wasn't afraid of him or what he hunted. When he finally asked her out, he chose to take her out for pie. And from the first bite, he knew they were right for each other.


	2. Prompts 06 to 10

**Title**: Good On Him  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #006 - Wrong  
**Word Count**: 104  
**Summary**: There were moments, more than he liked to admit, that he was wrong.

**_Good On Him  
_**-Drabble-

There were moments, more than he liked to admit, that he was wrong. And like the smart and snarky woman his wife was, she liked to remind him of this fact. For the first few years they were together, he was sure he was right. About everything; well most things. And in the following years after, he learned that he wasn't _always _right, there were instances where he might be wrong. But now, twenty years later, he's discovered that Chloe is always right and he is always wrong. And he's accepted that. The only right decision he made was marrying her. Good on him.

**Title**: She'll Still Be right  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #007 - Right  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He hated these moments.

**_She'll Still Be Right  
_**-Drabble-

He hated these moments; he grumbled and muttered and avoided looking at her smug face, because he _knew _that she'd be giving him _that _smirk of hers. The one that sings, "I'm right and you're wrong!" He's seen it enough to know what it looks like and he doesn't want to see it right now. So he moves around in his seat, pretending to get comfortable, turns up Zeppelin on his stereo and pointedly ignores looking in her direction. Doesn't matter though because eventually he'll have to look and she'll still be right so her smirk will still be there.

**Title**: All History  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #008 - Horse  
**Word Count**: 103  
**Summary**: They met over a possessed horse.

**_All History  
_**-Drabble-

They met over a possessed horse. She told him that in the future, that would _not _be the story they told their kids. He didn't know he was having kids until she said it. The horse's name was Elvira (Hell if he knew why), and his future wife was Chloe Sullivan, investigative reporter and Queen of the Weird. That day, over hay and the stench of manure, he charmed her into dinner and when the horse was properly exorcised, he somehow made her think it was a good idea for her to join them on the road. After that, it was all history.

**Title**: The Things We Do For Love  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #009 - Music  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He knew he loved her when...

**_The Things We Do For Love  
_**-Drabble-

He knew he loved her when he let her play her chick music on his stereo. He let her put Zeppelin and Metallica and even Motorhead back in their cases before she put on some modern-age poppy rock stuff that grated on the ears. And he let her play it, for hours, while they drove city to city; women singing about love and heartache and the same old crap over and over. But after a few weeks when she agreed to turn it off and put Zeppelin on without complaint for the next month, he knew she loved him too.

**Title**: Look At Me!  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #010 - Display  
**Word Count**: 110  
**Summary**: Sometimes, she feels like she's on display...

**_Look At Me!  
_**-Drabble-

Sometimes, she feels like she's on display. Like when they're out in public together, he's silently yelling, "Look at me! You didn't think I could, but I did!" She doesn't really mind it. She knows what it took for him to get to a point in his life where he even _considered _having a family of his own or being able to love somebody without fearing they'd go up in fire on the ceiling. And really, she's kind of proud. Because she's doing the same thing. "Look at me! You didn't think I could get myself a hero, but I got the best one!" They were quite the pair, really.


	3. Prompts 11 to 15

**Title**: Breathe  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #011 - Under  
**Word Count**: 107  
**Summary**: He felt like he was drowning.

**_Breathe  
_**-Drabble-

He felt like he was drowning. He returned from Hell and as much as the people around him wanted to pretend that everything was good, it wasn't. It was like he was choking; as if any second somebody was going to grab him and drag him back. He could barely sleep or eat or breathe. He was on constant alert; armed and ready. But it never came. And when she showed up, he was starting to feel like he was just lost. But then she grabbed his hand and promised that if he went under, she'd pull him back up. For some reason, he could breathe again.

**Title**: Target  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #012 - Field  
**Word Count**: 106  
**Summary**: She wouldn't stop nagging him.

**_Target  
_**-Drabble-

She wouldn't stop nagging him. She wanted in the field; she figured she could handle it. For the longest time, he kept her behind the computer, it was much safer. And for awhile, she accepted that. He should've known better. She never left the subject alone; every second sentence out of her mouth had to do with her joining them. Sam just shrugged; he didn't see anything wrong with it. But Dean did. Bringing Chloe into the field meant that she'd be out in the open, a target, and he couldn't accept that. So he continued to deny it, for as long as he possibly could.

**Title**: Idiots In Love  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #013 - Trade  
**Word Count**: 113  
**Summary**: A squabble over M&M's and a laptop means Sam must intervene, as usual.

**_Idiots In Love  
_**-Drabble-

"You give me the laptop first," Chloe ordered, brow lifted.

"Uh uh, sister. Hand me the M&M's, you get your precious computer back."

"If I find _one _porn site on my history, you're going out the window, Winchester."

"I wasn't looking up porn!" He rolled his eyes. "You blocked all the good sites anyway. Now gimme my candy!"

"Gimme my computer first!"

"Why don't you guys trade at the same time?" Sam suggested.

They frowned a moment before nodding to each other.

"'Kay, on three..."

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!"

Dean tossed the laptop and caught his M&M's.

Glaring at each other, they walked in separate directions.

Sam sighed, shaking his head. "Idiots in love."

**Title**: Curiosity  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: General  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #014 - Destiny  
**Word Count**: 116

**Summary**: "Do you believe in destiny?" she wondered quietly.

**_Curiosity  
_**-Drabble-

"Do you believe in destiny?" she wondered, quietly.

They were sitting in a tree, doing recon on a few guys living out in the woods. It was dark, there was a branch pressing into her back, and she couldn't really see Dean's face.

He grunted. "If I've got on, it's pretty crappy so far."

She snorted. "Yeah, I think I can relate."

He turned, staring at her and she knew, without having to see his face that he was cocking a brow. "What's with the sudden question, Blondie?" Not what he wanted to say, but she'd bite.

She shrugged. "Curiosity."

He grunted, turning back around and lifting the binoculars once more. End of discussion, she supposed.

**Title**: Good Man  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst/Tragedy  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #015 - Heaven  
**Word Count**: 110  
**Summary**: Chloe Sullivan was a firm believer in good and bad; she'd seen it first hand.

**_Good Man  
_**-Drabble-

Chloe Sullivan was a firm believer in good and bad; she'd seen it first hand. And she knew, without a doubt, that Dean Winchester was on the right side, that he was a good man. So while she cradled him in her arms as he bled profusely, staring up at her with wide eyes and red liquid bubbling from his lips as she sobbed his name over and over, all she could do was pray that someone else out there realized what she had. Because more than many, he deserved to go to heaven and not hell. If her powers wouldn't help her save him, then she hoped God would.


	4. Prompts 16 to 20

**Title**: A Dislike For Love  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean, Sam  
**Prompt**: #016 - Headache  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: They were giving him a headache.

**_A Dislike For Love_**

-Drabble-

They were giving him a headache. Sam massaged his temples, glaring across the room at them as they bickered with each other. They were like an old married couple, constantly arguing about this and that. The worst part was that Sam knew why they did it; because both of them wanted something more but weren't sure they could actually have it. So they fought instead, deciding that trying to dislike each other was better than falling in love. Problem was, it was so obvious they were in love already that their fighting did nothing but make Sam's head hurt more.

**Title**: Sick and Tired  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #017 - Angst  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: Dean decided he did angst way too well.

**_Sick and Tired_**

-Drabble-

Dean decided he did angst way too well. All this time he figured Sammy had a handle on all the emo crap and then he went and fell for some intense blonde reporter that he couldn't get out of his head. He moped for crapsakes and he didn't mind when those lame rock ballads came on because for some reason they always related to how he was feeling. And he wanted it to friggin' stop! He wanted to quit thinking about her and her smile and the way she felt beneath him. He was sick and tired of being in love.

**Title**: Split Second  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #018 - Dread  
**Word Count**: 105  
**Summary**: She was lying there on her back...

**_Split Second_**

-Drabble-

She was lying there on her back, her arm tossed over her, dirt and blood soaking through her jeans and shirt. He didn't move, didn't want to go to her or turn her over. He was scared shitless he'd get there and find she didn't make it, that she was killed in that split second he wasn't looking. The dread welled up inside of him with each and every stumbling step he took toward her. His hands shook as they fell to her shoulder and his knees hurt as he collapsed next to her. When she made a soft noise, nothing but relief filled him.

**Title**: Led Zeppelin Honeymoon  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #019 - Blank  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He didn't know what he was expecting but...

**_Led Zeppelin Honeymoon_**

-Drabble-

He didn't know what he was expecting but when she stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but one of his Led Zeppelin t-shirts, he knew he married the right woman. She grinned at him, crossed the room and straddled him on the bed as he stared up at her, his mouth slack-jaw and his eyes wide. She pinned his arms down above his head and told him not to move before she sat back and slowly lifted the t-shirt above her head and tossed it away and his mind went completely blank after that. Best decision he ever made.

**Title**: Done For  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #020 - Half  
**Word Count**: 111

**Summary**: She had a whole half of the bed but did she use it? Never.

**_Done For_**

-Drabble-

She had a whole half of the bed but did she use it? Never. He was her own personal body pillow and even if she did fall asleep on one side, he woke up to find her wrapped around him, their legs entwined and her head tucked under his chin. He wasn't complaining; she was soft and she smelled good. But he couldn't remember the last time he slept in his bed and could use the whole thing. And when it finally happened and he gets his bed back for just one night, he tossed and turned, missing how she snuggled up to him. He knew he was done for then.


	5. Prompts 21 to 25

**Title**: Daddy  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #021 - Pills  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: She stared at the compact, her brows lifted. They should all be gone, it should be empty, but four little pills stared back at her.

**_Daddy_**

-Drabble-

She stared at the compact, her brows lifted. They should all be gone, it should be empty, but four little pills stared back at her. She chewed her lip. Her old lifestyle made it easier for her to prioritize and get into a routine, but living on the road with two guys left her a little out of whack. She wondered if she should tell Dean that all of their motel fun could've brought along a gift neither expected. Rubbing her brow, she stared at the compact a minute longer. Grinning, she wondered what he'd say when she called him daddy.

**Title**: Ready  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #022 - Disease  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "I'm _not _diseased!"

**_Ready_**

-Drabble-

"I'm _not _diseased!"

"How do _I _know that?"

"Uh, I just _told _you!"

"Dean, give me a number right now on how many women you've slept with."

He blinked, lifted his finger and let his head fall back as he frowned, brows raised in concentration.

When five minutes passed, she rolled her eyes. "Exactly!"

"Oh, come on!" He sighed. "Okay, so I fooled around a bit."

She scowled.

"A lot," he rectified. "But I'm ready for more than that. I'm... ready for you."

She stared at him, arms crossed over her chest. "Fine... but you're getting tested."

"I'm _not _diseased!"

**Title**: Pukey Hatred  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #023 - Vomit  
**Word Count**: 103  
**Summary**: "I HATE you!"

**_Pukey Hatred_**

-Drabble-

"I HATE you," she shouted from behind the bathroom door.

"I know," he replied, flipping through the channels, smiling slightly.

"You're grinning right now, aren't you?"

"No..."

"LIAR!"

He chuckled to himself.

"I HATE you!"

He nodded. "I know."

Her retching continued and he shifted side to side. He tried getting in there to hold her hair back but all she said was the last thing she needed was him seeing her vomit everywhere. It was his fault, really... Or so she said. Apparently, he couldn't keep his hands to himself and now she was pregnant. Hence...

"I HATE you!" she moaned again.

**Title**: Fever Dance  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #024 - Fever  
**Word Count**: 104  
**Summary**: He felt like he was burning up...

**_Fever Dance_**

-Drabble-

He felt like he was burning up, the sweat building up on his skin. He pulled his collar away from his neck and cleared his throat, watching her as she swayed back and forth to the music on the jukebox, oblivious to the way every male eye in the joint was following her. She turned, her eyes catching his across the room, a smile curving her lips as she stared at him. He shifted on the stool, watched her as she danced for him. He could feel the heat spread throughout him like a fever. He couldn't wait to make her feel it too.

**Title**: Stupid Hunter Muscles  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #025 - Can  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: She struggled...

**_Stupid Hunter Muscles_**

-Drabble-

She struggled with the can until her hands hurt from turning the top this way and that. She'd run it under water, hit it with random cutlery, banged it on the counters, everything. It just wouldn't budge. Frustrated, she finally gave in and walked into the living room, holding it out to Dean as he sat watching TV with their son Ryder and his brother Sam. He took it without looking, one easy turn and _pop! _It was open. With a scowl, she took it back and returned to the kitchen, grumbling to herself. Stupid hunter husbands and their stupid muscles.


	6. Prompts 26 to 30

**Title**: More  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: M  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #026 - Juice  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She cried out, her fingers gripping his hair tightly.

**_More_**

-Drabble-

She cried out, her fingers gripping his hair tightly. He held her hips down, his thumbs stroking her skin lightly. His mouth continued to feast on her, his tongue lapping at her folds, his nose brushing her clit. Her juices were sweet and tangy and he wanted more. Even after she jerked and tightened, whimpering his name, he didn't stop. His tongue sliding in and out of her, his lips massaging her slit until she came again and again, and he was filled with that flavor of hers, so addictive. God, he loved her, love everything single part of her.

**Title**: Zeppelin Santa  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #027 - Wool  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: "It's itchy."

**_Zeppelin Santa_**

-Drabble-

"It's itchy," he muttered.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You can take it off in a little while. Now stop scratching."

He frowned, grumbling under his breath. "But it's _really _itchy."

Unable to take it, he whipped the sweater off and threw it away, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Dean!"

In the background, Lois whistled.

"Just one Christmas sweater, that's all I ask of you," his wife muttered, shaking her head before walking off.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed following after her. "Come on... It had friggin' Rudolph on it! Get me Zeppelin in a Santa hat and I'm yours!"

**Title**: Met His Match  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #028 - Carry  
**Word Count**: 103  
**Summary**: Sam knew something was up when...

**_Met His Match_**

-Drabble-

Sam knew something was up when Dean didn't just wake her up. Anybody else and he would've slammed the door loudly to get them up. Instead, he hauled her up out of the backseat of the Impala carefully, didn't startle her or bump anything, and he carried her into the motel room, lying her down on the bed gently. Sam watched with keen but tired eyes. He knew his brother felt something for the snarky blonde that joined their team, but in that moment he knew it was more than anybody expected. He could only be happy his brother finally met his match.

**Title**: Never Letting Go  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**:  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #029 - Grip  
**Word Count**: 104  
**Summary**: "Let. Go."

**_Never Letting Go_**

-Drabble-

"Let. Go."

"Shut up," he ground out through grit teeth.

A regular hunt went bad and this is what happened. Hanging off a building, twenty stories up with no chance of making it through the fall, she knew what was coming. But would her stubborn boyfriend of two years accept that?

"I hate cities," he muttered

"Dean... Just let go."

He sighed heavily, slipping further forward, his feet losing their hold. "No."

They slid forward, her falling further and him getting closer and closer to joining her.

Their eyes caught and she knew, he wouldn't let go, even if it meant he'd die too.

**Title**: The Good Kind of Failure  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #030 - Fail  
**Word Count**: 106  
**Summary**: Dean Winchester never failed.

**_The Good Kind of Failure_**

-Drabble-

Dean Winchester rarely failed. When he was given a job, he did it. End of story. He always got it done, even if it took some time and a lot of effort. He saved lives, he killed the big bad and he went back to his Impala to get on to the next hunt. That was his life. And now, here he sat, one marriage and three kids later and some part of him said that he wasn't meant for it. He was supposed to be out there, hunting things, saving people. But then she showed up and if this was failure? Hell, he liked it.


	7. Prompts 31 to 35

**Title**: Built In Light  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #031 - Light  
**Word Count**: 105  
**Summary**: Dean wasn't used to this.

**_Built In Light_**

-Drabble-

Dean wasn't used to this. It was too easy; things were going too well. She was funny, snarky and brilliant and he kept waiting for her eyes to turn black and her hand to sport a blade to dig deep into his back. But it never came; if anything, it got better and he fell harder each and every day. He kept waiting for the darkness to consume one or both of them; it just wasn't his luck for things to stay good. But he had a feeling Chloe Sullivan knew all about the dark and had a built in light to fend it off.

**Title**: In Human Form  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Tragedy/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #032 - Dark  
**Word Count**: 98  
**Summary**: He'd seen darkness and cruelty in its plainest form

**_In Human Form_**

-Drabble-

He'd seen darkness and cruelty in its plainest form. He'd battled and overcome creatures that not even nightmares could compare to. But nothing was so dark as the day she died. It wasn't the demon that did it or the surroundings themselves. It was as he held her broken body, eyes blurred with tears and blood. And he felt it inside of himself; despair muddled with retreat. He gave up. She was it; she was the last love he could stand to lose. And it consumed him; that darkness, until he was nothing but revenge in human form.

**Title**: Young or Old  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #033 - Fence  
**Word Count**: 103  
**Summary**: He was getting too old for this crap.

**_Young Or Old_**

-Drabble-

He was getting too old for this crap. When he came home and heard her trying to stifle her laughter, he glared at her. She got out her needle and thread and then held out a hand. Grumbling under his breath, he shuffled out of his jeans and gave them to her. Stupid demon. If he was ten years younger, he would've jumped that fence with no problem, but he was getting a little slow and he was just an inch shy, which left him with torn jeans. On the bright side, no matter how old he got, he still got the sonuvabitch.

**Title**: Seasick  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #034 - Ship  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: Like planes, Dean discovered he didn't much like ship's either.

**_Seasick_**

-Drabble-

Like planes, Dean discovered he didn't much like ship's either. There was just something uncomfortable about being on a boat with so many people, nothing but water and whatever lived in it around him. He'd take his car and the long road any day, but Chloe wanted them to have a real honeymoon and Sammy suggested some couple's retreat on a luxury ship. With some careful hacking and credit card fraud, they had their vacation. The sea sickness and his lack of feeling safe might just've been worth it to see her walking around in a bikini all day.

**Title**: Sea Monsters  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #035 - Boat  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: He hated sea monsters.

**_Sea Monsters_**

-Drabble-

He hated sea monsters. The next time one came up, he was leaving it to someone else, 'cause spending an entire night out on the water in nothing but a tiny little boat was not what he called prepared. Chloe told him they couldn't just ignore that something was going on, but he could tell later when she walked away soaking wet, her shoes squishing beneath her, that she too hated those stupid sea monsters. What the hell it was doing here he had no idea, but next time... some other hunting duo could freeze their asses off waiting for Nessie.


	8. Prompts 36 to 40

**Title**: Happy Endings  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #036 - Ocean  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: She told him she wanted to sea the ocean and it wasn't until then he realized he'd never been

**_Happy Endings_**

-Drabble-

She told him she wanted to sea the ocean and it wasn't until then he realized he'd never been. So they took some time out from their usual hunting jobs to take a detour. Seeing her there, barefoot in the sand and walking along the tide, lit up by the sun setting in the distance, he felt like he was in some romance movie where things went bad but the ending was always happy. She grinned at him, held out her hand, asked him to join her and he didn't hesitate. It probably wouldn't last, but hell, he deserved this.

**Title**: Blinders  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #037 - Blind  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He always told Sammy he had it all backwards.

**_Blinders_**

-Drabble-

He always told Sammy he had it all backwards. White picket fence, apple pie life, it just wasn't cut for them. He blinded himself to the fact that maybe he'd be happy like that; maybe he could be the husband or the day or whatever. He could mow the lawn and take out the garbage and raise a bunch of rebellious kids. Nah, he was a ladies man from way young and he figured it'd always be that way. And then Chloe Sullivan grinned at him and the blinders fell off abruptly. Maybe Sammy hadn't been so wrong after all.

**Title**: Lifetime of Snark  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #038 - Deaf  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: With other women, he usually stopped listening halfway through the conversation.

**_Lifetime of Snark_**

-Drabble-

With other women, he usually stopped listening halfway through the conversation. He focused more on what signals their bodies were sending than whatever crap they were spewing from their lipstick lined mouths. But when he met Chloe, he found himself attracted to more than just her body of curves; she had a quick mouth on her and she used it for more than what his downstairs brain could cook up. He figured since she cured him of being deaf, he should pay her back, so he did, with a wedding in Vegas. And he enjoyed a lifetime of snark for it.

**Title**: Running  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #039 - Trace  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: He really should've known better.

**_Running_**

-Drabble-

He really should've known better. Just his luck that he fell for the smartest chick he ever knew and she just so happened to be pretty damn handy with a laptop. She tracked him down in three days and he left his motel room to find her leaning up against the Impala, arms crossed over her chest, brow lifted, demanding an explanation. He tried to think of how she might've traced him here, but it didn't matter anyway. Three days was enough for him to realize his mistake in leaving her in the first place. He nodded; he wouldn't run again.

**Title**: No More Hell  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #040 - Hell  
**Word Count**: 104  
**Summary**: He only sees flashes of it...

**_No More Hell_**

-Drabble-

He only really saw flashes of it; blood and gore and sheer terror. But they were enough to put the fear in him and he woke up some nights, drenched in sweat and panting, expecting to find himself in a pit of fire, chains gouging his skin and nobody to save him. He expects to find no Sam, anywhere, to be alone and in constant agony. But when he opens his eyes, she's awake instinctively, she's got her arms around him and she's promising that she's got him, that he's okay. All it takes is her voice and he's okay again; no more hell.


	9. Prompts 41 to 45

**Title**: Unacceptable  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Family/Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #041 - Away  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: He didn't like being away from them.

**_Unacceptable_**

-Drabble-

He didn't like being away from them. He knew that if anything happened, Chloe could keep their family safe. But whenever he was on a hunt, he felt like not being on the outlook left them open to attack. When he got back home, he was hesitant to go inside unless he could see them or hear them. He was scared he'd walk in one day and find them all dead. He couldn't lose them. He'd seen his family torn apart more than once and now that he had his own, going away could mean never seeing them again, which was unacceptable.

**Title**: Salvation  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #042 - Near  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He'd spent a lot of his life alone.

**_Salvation_**

-Drabble-

He'd spent a lot of his life alone. He had his brother and his dad, but he always felt like he was missing out on something bigger. His family was everything and after his dad died, all he really had was Sammy and Bobby. Eventually though, he needed more, and when he met a snarky blonde out to save the world, he found it. His life was never easy and far from what he'd call good, but as long as he had her, near enough to touch or hear or just plain see, it was enough. She was his salvation.

**Title**: Ditto  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #043 - Distance  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: "What are you wearing?"

**_Ditto_**

-Drabble-

"What are you wearing?"

She snorted. He could imagine her rolling her eyes even through the phone. "Nothing remotely sexy."

He grinned. "Nothing sounds good."

She laughed. "You're on the road, do you really need to be distracted with a naked me?"

"Hell, I'd happily crash my baby into a ditch for a naked you right now."

"Blasphemy!" she cried playfully.

He sighed, glancing at a snoring Sam next to him. He hated this long distance crap.

"Just say you miss me," she murmured knowingly.

"You miss me."

She chuckled. "Yes I do."

He nodded. "Ditto."

It was enough for now.

**Title**: Bliss  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #044 - Pool  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: The only good thing about motels is that some of them have pools.

**_Bliss_**

-Drabble-

The only good thing about motels is that some of them have pools. Late at night, he could sneak out and find a skinny dipping Chloe swimming freely, curvy body splitting the serene water. She'd grin up at him, expecting his arrival, a mischievous smile on her face as she beckoned him closer. He'd shed his clothes without pausing and jump in after her. It was the closest he'd get to being carefree and he loved every second of it. The laughter, the splash war, the way her legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed her against the pool wall. Bliss.

**Title**: The Death of Him  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #045 - Cash  
**Word Count**: 103

**Summary**: They were always low on money' it was a way of life for them.

**_The Death of Him_**

-Drabble-

They were always low on money; it was a way of life for them. So when Chloe fanned a wad of cash in his face he was skeptical and a little suspicious. But then she grinned, told him it was her feminine wiles and after he recovered from the slap in the face when he suggested she sold herself to a few heavy set truckers, she told him he was an idiot and he realized if he didn't love her already, her skills with her laptop were just another reason to. The woman would be the death of him, he just knew it.


	10. Prompts 46 to 50

**Title**: Nobody Knows It  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #046 - Cheat  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He's pretty sure his brother was expecting it from the beginning.

**_Nobody Knows It_**

-Drabble-

He's pretty sure his brother was expecting it from the beginning. Maybe even she was. So when he tells her he cheated, he sees the tears, feels the slap, but he knows she was waiting for this moment. The worst part is that he didn't. He didn't touch another woman, didn't even consider it, really. Because he loves her, pretty sure he has from the beginning. But it's better for her to think he willingly broke her heart than have her hurt worse later; have her killed or maimed or broken. He's looking for her, really. And nobody knows it.

**Title**: Explanations  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #047 - Lie  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: "You're lying."

**_Explanations_**

-Drabble-

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Dean," she sighed, crossing her arms.

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously, why would I lie?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Why do you do a lot of the things you do?"

He frowned. "Name one thing I-"

"That time you disappeared before I woke up."

"Job interview."

"When I went to the bathroom on our date only to come back to an empty table."

"Family emergency."

"When-"

"Okay, okay, I lied..." He ran a hand through his hair. "You believe in the supernatural, right?"

She looked curious, her brow lifting with interest. "Yeah..."

He smirked.

**Title**: Another Chance  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #048 - Betray  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "I love you."

**_Another Chance_**

-Drabble-

"I love you."

Her jaw clenched as she shook her head. "You don't."

He reached out for her, wincing as she pulled away. "I didn't do it... Almost wish I did... I wish I could stay away but I can't..." He swallowed tightly. "Please."

She licked her lips, looking away. "You betrayed me. I can never trust you, Dean." Her voice broke.

"Chloe."

"Leave."

He didn't move. "I will do... _anything_."

"It's too late."

"It can't be... "

"Well... It is," she said resolutely.

Nodding, he walked to the door, head down. "I still love you."

Sadly, she believed him.

**Title**: Whole Banged Up Package  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #049 - Loose  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: He usually went for the loose women...

**_Whole Banged Up Package_**

-Drabble-

He always went for the loose women; no chance of any strings attached deals. But the second he laid eyes on her he knew she wasn't like his usual type, hell she probably wouldn't even take him seriously. But he had to try and for the first time in too long, he found himself really trying to get a woman to like him; not just the outer Dean but the whole banged up package. What surprised him most was that it worked and it kept working. Twenty years later, they hadn't broken yet and he was happy to keep going.

**Title**: One Weird Package  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #050 - Partner  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: After Sammy went back to school, he figured he'd hunt solo.

**_One Weird Package_**

-Drabble-

After Sammy went back to school, he figured he'd hunt solo. He couldn't replace his brother and he wasn't sure he wanted to. But then he picked up a stray on the side of the road, more because she was all curves and a big smile and somehow things just evolved. She never left and he didn't want her to. Before he knew it, he had a partner, in more than one capacity. If he knew picking up a hitchhiker meant he'd get a hunting partner and a wife in one weird package, hell, maybe he'd have done it sooner.


	11. Prompts 51 to 55

**Title**: Sacrifices  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #051 - Stale  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "I can't believe I'm saying this but..."

**_Sacrifices_**

-Drabble-

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... This pie sucks."

"I told you it looked stale," Chloe reminded, half-smiling.

"Yeah, but... It's _pie_." He shrugged.

With a shake of her head, she chuckled. "Yes Dean and pie does actually expire, contrary to your beliefs."

He scoffed. "Whatever..." He pushed the pie away and frowned. "So..."

"There's another diner down the road," she assured, standing up and paying for her coffee.

He grinned at her.

The things she did for him. She smothered a smile.

"You know you love me," he said, wrapping an arm around her.

Yeah, she really did.

**Title**: A Little Piece of Untouched Beauty  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #052 - Shells  
**Word Count**: 103  
**Summary**: She had a baggie full of shells in her duffel bag that she brought with her everywhere.

**_A Little Piece of Untouched Beauty_**

-Drabble-

She had a baggie full of shells in her duffel bag that she brought with her everywhere. She picked one up from each beach they stopped at during their never-ending hunting road trip. For the longest time he couldn't understand why; they didn't do anything except sit there and smell like fishy water. And then he realized it was her way of keeping something unmarred by the cruelty of the world close to her. A tiny, beautiful sea shell that could be broken if she held it too tight, always within reach; her little piece of untouched beauty. For him, he kept her.

**Title**: Try  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #053 - Injustice  
**Word Count**: 98  
**Summary**: When he first met her...

**_Try_**

-Drabble-

When he first met her, she was hell bent on ridding the world of every mode of injustice. He'd always looked at the world and thought no matter what he did, there'd be another problem to solve, another creature to hunt. She, on the other hand, was certain that if they worked hard enough, one day the world could be saved. He fed off that, held her tight and learned that maybe he could give believing another chance. As long as she stood next to him, ready to keep fighting for a better world, he'd try. For her.

**Title**: Fizzle  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #054 - Awake  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: Some nights, when he just couldn't sleep...

**_Fizzle_**

-Drabble-

Some nights, when he just couldn't sleep, he'd lay awake and watch her. He still wondered why she stuck around, why she put up with all the crap that went along with his lifestyle, why she didn't go back to Metropolis and give the superhero life or the intrepid reporter thing another go. But every morning, he woke up and she was still there, ready to fight next to him and love him through his ear splitting Zeppelin and Metallica moods. She never waivered; never flinched. So he watched her, waiting for the dream to fizzle away. But it never did.

**Title**: Frustrated  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #055 - Net  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Dean Winchester!"

**_Frustrated_**

-Drabble-

"Dean Winchester!"

"It was Sam!"

Chloe's lips pursed. "Busty Asian Brunettes was Sam's doing?"

"Yeah..."

"I said you could use my computer, I didn't say you could surf the net for porn."

"Use the computer, look at porn, same thing."

"Never again."

"Come on..."

"Put one of your dirty porny fingers on my laptop again and you'll lose it." She glanced at his lap mockingly. "Apparently you're in dire need of them lately. Bar not putting out as much?"

"He's only frustrated because the woman he really wants-"

"Shut up Sam," Dean growled.

With a laugh, Sam did. Momentarily.


	12. Prompts 56 to 60

**Title**: A Little of Both  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #056 - Deranged  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: His business is the dead and deranged...

**_A Little of Both_**

-Drabble-

His business is the dead and deranged and he's grown pretty damn comfortable with that. So when she shows up and she's offering him a little respite from it all, he's wary. She's bright, and not just in smarts, she's beautiful and she's willing to be a part of all the crap he puts up with day to day. Which means she's either just as deranged as he has to be to fight what he does, or she's what he gets for all his years of service by kicking ass. In the end, she's a little of both and he likes that.

**Title**: Liabilities  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #057 - Torture  
**Word Count**: 98  
**Summary**: He figures having her so close but not being able to _really _have her is pure torture.

**_Liabilities_**

-Drabble-

He figures having her so close but not being able to _really _have her is pure torture. She's part of the team now, a liability if he gets too close. She can handle her own, but it's instinct for him to be watching out for those he cares about. And as much as he hates to admit it, she's become more important than any other woman alive. She ranks up there with Sammy, which is a feat he still can't out. And everyday, he falls a little more but does nothing. It's the worse torture he's ever endured.

**Title**: King, Queen, and Court Jester  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #058 - Fake  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "That's fake."

**_King, Queen, and Court Jester_**

-Drabble-

"That's fake."

His brow furrowed and he glanced down at the, admittedly, fake badge in hand. "Is not."

She snorted.

Sam sighed. "We apologize for trying to lie to you, but... We really need to talk to you about what happened."

She nodded, opening the door wider. "You could've just said that."

The brothers exchanged looks. "You're familiar with the weird, aren't you?"

She grinned. "Queen of it."

Dean stepped forward, smirk curling his lips. "You just met the king, sweetheart."

"What's that make you?" she asked Sam.

"Court jester if Dean has any say."

She laughed. "Come on in."

**Title**: Doesn't Change Anything  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #059 - True  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "You're in love with her."

**_Doesn't Change Anything_**

-Drabble-

"You're in love with her."

Dean's hands gripped the steering wheel tight. "I put up with her."

Sam snorted, glancing at the sleeping woman in the backseat. "Dean..."

"Shut up, Sam."

"It's not so bad."

"Not so bad? Hell, Sammy, she's probably gonna killed 'cause of me."

Sam sighed, looking out the window. "She willingly came along. She knows the risks."

Dean shook his head. "She thinks she does."

"It's true though, isn't it?" He stared at him. "You love her."

"Yeah." Dean glared ahead at the road. "Doesn't change anything."

"Dean..."

Reaching over, Dean turned on Metallica. Discussion over.

**Title**: Honest Lies  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: General  
**Genre**: K+  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #060 - False  
**Word Count**: 103  
**Summary**: He lied; a lot.

**_Honest Lies_**

-Drabble-

He lied; a lot. It had to be done in his line of work. So false statements came naturally, they spilled out like a faucet. But the day he met her, he knew it would end. She just shook her head, smiling at him in a way that had him intrigued. They started out as partners in hunting; she left behind the city for the road and kicking ass. From the very start, she could read whether he lying or not. Wasn't long before he was straight out honest with her all the time; the only person besides Sam who deserved the truth.


	13. Prompts 61 to 65

**Title**: Daring Dean  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #061 - Dare  
**Word Count**: 103  
**Summary**: "Dare you."

**_Daring Dean_**

-Drabble-

"Dare you."

"No way."

"Double dare you."

"Not doin' it."

"Double dog dare you."

"It ain't happening, sweetheart."

"Triple dog dare you."

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Wimp."

"Hey... I'm no wimp!"

She shrugged, unfazed. "Sure you aren't."

"I can do it."

She smirked. "Prove it."

"Fine." Resolute, he walked away.

Five minutes later: "We have a new recruit for Ladies night. Give a big welcome to Daring Dean..."

Stepping out, Dean nodded as the crowd cheered and whistled before he started to dance to a Led Zeppelin song and undressing slowly.

In the crowd sat a red-faced Chloe, laughing her ass off.

**Title**: Heaven  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Tragedy  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #062 - Death  
**Word Count**: 105  
**Summary**: He didn't move.

**_Heaven_**

-Drabble-

"Dean?"

He didn't move. He stood in the pouring rain, watching as it slowly doused the flames. If he wasn't so unfeeling right now, he'd be shivering his ass off. Instead, he stared at the black ash left behind, all that remained of her except the protection charm that wouldn't burn. He made her wear it everywhere; to keep her from getting into too much damn trouble.

"You think there's a heaven, Sammy?"

"Yeah. I do."

Dean nodded, silently crying as he took the necklace from the warm ashes and pulled it on. There damn well better be a heaven; she didn't belong anywhere else.

**Title**: Voodoo Hands  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #063 - Ankle  
**Word Count**: 103  
**Summary**: "Dean! Will you just let me heal it?"

**_Voodoo Hands_**

-Drabble-

"Dean! Will you just let me heal it?"

"No. Get your voodoo hands away!" He hopped out of reach.

"It's broken."

"So?"

"So!? Dean, you _broke_ your ankle! We either go to the hospital or you bring it over here!"

"I got another one, I'm fine."

"And you're just going to hop through the next few jobs like it's nothing?"

"I can handle it."

Rolling her eyes, she faked left and then tackled him onto the bed. "Stop being a baby and hold still!"

A minute later: "There! You can hop if you want, but you're just gonna like a bigger idiot."

"Hey!"

**Title**: Haste  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #064 - Button  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: She was sprawled out on the bed, needle and thread in hands...

**_Haste_**

-Drabble-

She was sprawled out on the bed, needle and thread in hand, an amused frown on her lips as she sewed each and every button back on her shirt. This was normal; it happened a lot, even. They'd solve a big hunt, head back to the hotel for a little celebrating and in his haste to get her undressed, he often tore her shirts apart, buttons flying everywhere. Because they didn't have much money and she hated credit card fraud, she'd sew them back on. He grinned at her; he knew he'd just be tearing them back off in a few days.

**Title**: Kinky Splurges  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #065 - Camera  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: "I suddenly feel like Paris Hilton..."

**_Kinky Splurges_**

-Drabble-

"I suddenly feel like Paris Hilton..." He turned around, lifting a brow at her as his lips curled in a smirk. "Do I look fat?"

She laughed, the camera shaking. "I dunno. Take off a few more clothes so I can be sure."

His brow furrowed. "I'm wearing a towel."

She grinned. "Exactly."

"Didn't know you were so kinky, Blondie."

"Yeah you did."

He nodded agreeably. "Where'd you find that?"

She shrugged. "I splurged. Get over it."

"What do we need a camera for in our line of work?"

"If you have to ask..."

He laughed, reaching for her.


	14. Prompts 66 to 70

**Title**: Shame  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #066 - Drink  
**Word Count**: 103  
**Summary**: "You thirsty, Blondie?"

**_Shame_**

-Drabble-

"You thirsty, Blondie?"

"That the best you got?

"What makes you think I'm hitting on you?"

"The fact that you're _Dean _was the first tip off."

"And the second?"

"Only that it's exactly what you asked me three years ago when we met."

"So I should try a new line, huh?" He licked his lips. "You wanna drink, sweetheart?"

She rolled her eyes. "You charmer, you."

"I like to think so... Don't get any ideas though, I'm married."

"Shame."

"Yeah, you have no idea what you're missing out on."

"The wife must be lucky."

"Tell her that."

"Trust me, she knows."

He grinned.

**Title**: Dealing Again  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #067 - Everything  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Gimme a Goodman deal," he yelled hoarsely.

**_Dealing Again_**

-Drabble-

"Gimme a goddamn deal," he yelled hoarsely.

She circled him tauntingly. "I don't recall that working out well in our favor the last time," the crossroads demon replied, smirking cruelly.

"Yeah, well, no angel's coming for me this time."

"And what's the trade off?" She cocked a manicured brow. "Last I heard, Sam was fine."

Dean swallowed, jaw clenching. "My wife."

She grinned. "Oh yes... Little Miss Chloe Winchester... You weren't watching like you were supposed to."

He glared.

"And what does she mean to the big bad hunter?"

"_Everything_."

Her eyes darkened. "This is gonna cost you..."

"Do it."

**Title**: Choices  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: Drama/Romance  
**Genre**: K+  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #068 - Fight  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: He drove to the city limits.

**_Choices_**

-Drabble-

He drove to the city limits, Metallica blaring so loud from he was pretty sure he'd be deaf any second now. He grumbled under his breath, stared at the sign telling him how far it was to the next city and shook his head. They had a fight; an explosive, screaming, giant fight. And now he had a choice; he either went back and they made up, or he left her there and he moved on. It was better for her this way; she'd be in less danger. He cursed before making a U-turn. He wasn't giving up yet.

**Title**: Hell Yeah  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #069 - Girl  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: If anybody asked, he wasn't crying...

**_Hell Yeah_**

-Drabble-

If anybody asked, he wasn't crying; the room had a helluva lot of dust for a hospital. She was beautiful; small and innocent. She stared up at him, letting out a tiny yawn, blowing a spit bubble and wiggling her fist at him. He touched her tiny hand with his finger, chuckling to himself. She was gonna be a scrapper from a young age, he just knew it. He couldn't take his eyes off her; not even for a second. Just grinned, nodding as Chloe told him he was going to be a great dad. Hell yeah he was.

**Title**: Sam the Matchmaker  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #070 - Hint  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: "So Dean's been acting funny..."

**_Sam the Matchmaker_**

-Drabble-

"So Dean's been acting funny," Sam mentioned.

"I guess..."

"Hasn't hit on one innocent woman for the last three months."

"I guess that _would_ be weird for him."

"Wonder what could've changed in only three months..." He stared at her, brow lifted.

She rolled her eyes. "Sam, we kissed; it was nothing. People were looking, we had to look casual, so I leaned over..."

"And you didn't... _feel _anything?"

"What are you hinting at here?"

"What? Nothing! I just..."

"Me and Dean?"

"Is it _that_ unbelievable?"

"No, I just... He's _Dean_."

"And you're Chloe."

"Yeah..." Her eyes fell thoughtfully, a grin appearing.


	15. Prompts 71 to 75

**Title**: Bad Timing  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance/Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #071 - Run  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Run!"

**_Bad Timing_**

-Drabble-

"Run! Damn it, Chloe. Get your ass in gear."

"If you think I'm going to leave you back here to fight on your own, hurt and alone, you can forget about it!" she yelled.

"Stop fighting with me and move your feet."

Reaching over him, she grabbed the hunting knife off his hip. "Screw that. If this bitch wants a fight, I'm not going anywhere."

"Just _once_, I wish you'd let me win a fight," he grumbled.

"Well maybe if you didn't pick them at the worst _possible_ times."

"Behind you!"

Whirling around, she ducked the blow and started fighting.

**Title**: Betting Stupid  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Drama/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #072 - Walk  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: "I can't friggin' believe this."

**_Betting Stupid_**

-Drabble-

"I can't friggin' believe this."

"I told you not to bet her... We're in the middle of _nowhere_ and you just _had _to go and bet the car."

"I had it in the bag, all right?"

"Obviously not or we wouldn't be walking right now!" she yelled, throwing her hands up.

"I'll get her back," he exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, try focusing on us getting somewhere with water and shade before coming up with a plan for your precious Impala." Hurrying ahead, she muttered under her breath about his idiocy.

With a sigh, Dean's shoulders slumped. "I'll get you back, baby," he promised.

**Title**: Shut Up and Drive  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #073 - Drive  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "I told you so."

**_Shut Up and Drive_**

-Drabble-

"I told you so," he said smugly from next to her.

"If he hadn't pulled into the gas station we were at, we'd still be walking. And you didn't really _get _her back so much as _steal_ her when he wasn't looking."

"Same thing." He shrugged before stroking the dashboard affectionately. "You should be happy you're off your feet."

"I am... Next time there's any betting involved, you're not allowed to put anything useful down."

He pressed down on the accelerator. "Listen to that purr..." He sighed affectionately. "She must'a missed me."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Shut up and drive."

**Title**: Real Life Horror Movie  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #074 - Spare  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "What do you mean you don't have a spare?"

**_Real Life Horror Movie_**

-Drabble-

"What do you mean you don't have a spare?" she asked, eyes wide.

"I mean there's not a lot of places to put one with a trunk arsenal," he replied grudgingly.

She threw her hands up. "Dean, how the hell are we supposed to get anywhere?"

"Uh, we walk, Blondie." He stuck his hands in his leather jacket and started in the opposite direction. "I think I saw a gas station this way."

"God, this is a real life horror movie waiting to happen," she muttered, following.

Wrapping an arm around her, he laughed. "No worries, sweetheart, I'll protect you."

**Title**: No Ma'am  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #075 - Opportunity  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Kids asleep?"

**_No Ma'am_**

-Drabble-

"Kids asleep?"

"Yeah." He closed the door quickly and dragged his shirt off. "And Sammy's passed out on the couch."

"Good." She wiggled out of her jeans and walked toward him. "Hurry it up. Anybody could wake up at any second."

He laughed. "You've never told me to hurry up when we've done this before."

She rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yeah well, we have two kids who rarely sleep when we need them to. This is a rare opportunity..." She undid his jeans. "And I'm taking advantage of it. Any objections?"

He grinned. "No ma'am."


	16. Prompts 76 to 80

**Title**: Possessed Lawn Cutting  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #076 - Pleasant  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "What are you doing?"

**_Possessed Lawn Cutting_**

-Drabble-

"What are you doing?"

"Nothin'."

"Are you _actually_ mowing the lawn?"

"Nope. Just takin' the mower for a nice walk around the block."

"Why is it when I _ask _you to do it, you have better things to do, but every once in awhile you just drag it out?"

He shrugged.

"I mowed the lawn yesterday... You don't need to."

"Maybe I wanna."

"Why?"

"I dunno. It's... _pleasant_."

"Pleasant? I'm calling Bobby."

He sighed. "I'm _not _possessed."

"Yeah, we'll see!"

"Chloe!" He rolled his eyes, starting the lawn mower. "It's just relaxing," he muttered. "Friggin' wife, I do _one _chore..."

**Title**: Handyman He's Not  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #077 - Draft  
**Word Count**: 103  
**Summary**: "Do you feel that?"

**_Handyman He's Not_**

-Drabble-

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"It's so cold..."

"'s not."

"I think there's a draft."

"There's no draft... Sealed this room myself."

"Exactly."

"Hey! I'm good with my hands."

"Unless it involves handiwork."

"I build my own EMF readers all the time!"

"Yeah, yeah, this room is still _freezing_."

"I'm not cold."

"That because you've got all the covers."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Whatever... You want some of this heat, come and get it.

"You just wanna cuddle."

"Yeah... I purposely sucked at sealing up this place just to cuddle with you."

"Wouldn't put it past you."

"Yeah... Kinda sounds like me."

**Title**: Eventually  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #078 - Notice  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: It took him a long time.

**_Eventually_**

-Drabble-

It took him a long time. He'd been trained to read the signs, just not of this kind. He was looking for ghouls and demons and crazy ass murderous freaks every day while completely ignoring the giant _duh _sign. He was a simple kind of guy; all he needed was his car, beer, pie, his brother, something to hunt and some bitchin' tunes. So it completely escaped his notice that the right woman was standing right beside him, sawed off in hand, spunky attitude packed to the brim, and a lifetime of knowledge of the weird. He caught on though... eventually.

**Title**: Floor to Ceiling Protection  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #079 - Symbol  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Are you carving up my floor?

**_Floor to Ceiling Protection_**

-Drabble-

"Dean?"

"Uh... hey... Wasn't expecting you home so early... Heh..."

"Are you carving up my floor?"

"Ah, you'll barely see them."

"Are those protection symbols? We talked about this."

"Come on! Nobody'll see them and it'll make me feel better when I'm on the road."

"Nobody will _see _them? They're _huge_!"

"They're not _that _big. You should see Bobby's place."

"No way. I want them gone."

"Fine... The floor one's gone, but the ceiling one stays..."

"You're being ridiculous."

"You're the one refusing protection, sister. Don't bitch at me when a demon comes hauling ass into your apartment."

"Deal."

"Liar."

**Title**: We Both Know  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #080 - Sign  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "I think it's a sign."

**_We Both Know_**

-Drabble-

"I think it's a sign."

"And I think you're delusional."

"She's saved your life _three _times... And all she asks is that we not shoot her full of rocksalt when she... _comes back_."

"That's called a zombie... We _should _shoot her."

"You couldn't shoot her if pea soup poured from her mouth and her head turned around."

"Could too."

"Dean... Come on... I've seen the way you look at her."

"Like I look at every woman?"

"Uh, no... More like a fresh piece of pie."

"You left college too early, Sammy."

"Fine. Ignore it. But we both know..."

"Shut up."


	17. Prompts 81 to 85

**Title**: Clues  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Tragedy  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #081 - Stone  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: The first clue that something's up...

**_Clues_**

-Drabble-

The first clue that something's up - he couldn't smell coffee from all the way down the hall. Secondly, the front door was ajar. The third was the mess and her favorite gun lying on the floor forgotten. And then he didn't need clues because she was sprawled out in their bedroom, body all twisted to shit, blood covered stones surrounding her like some kinda ritualistic sacrifice. He doesn't remember much after that but he carries one of those stones until he finds what got her, kills it with all the rage of a lifetime and never forgets his wife's smile.

**Title**: Heavenly Stains  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #082 - Grass  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: Everything else comes out.

**_Heavenly Stains_**

-Drabble-

Everything else comes out; mud, ectoplasm, blood... But never the grass. It's always his favorite jeans and it drives him crazy that the most annoying thing in his life is grass. He hunts all the bad ass monsters in the world but he can't get a friggin' stain out. And then he meets her at the laundry mat, where he's cursing to himself. With a laugh, she takes his favorite jeans, sprays some weird stuff on them, and an hour later they're pristine. He asks her out for pie and when she suggests the best place of Earth, he's found heaven.

**Title**: No Complaints Here  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #083 - Blanket  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Ugh! You're hogging the only blanket we've got..."

**_No Complaints Here_**

-Drabble-

"Ugh! You're hogging the only blanket we've got and there's three of us here freezing our butts off. Now either share it or I'm crawling on top of you!"

"What makes you think that's even a threat?"

"It's going to be when I crawl on top of her on top of you!"

"Hey! What did I tell you about that? I'm not sharing any of my women with you, Sammy!"

"Since when am I _yours_?'

Both Sam and Dean laughed.

"You're cute when you're oblivious."

"Shut up and share the blanket."

"Fine... But you're lying between us."

"No complains here."

**Title**: Island Monsters  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #084 - Island  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "We either take a boat..."

**_Island Monsters_**

-Drabble-

"We either take a boat over, meaning you get your precious Impala, or you suck it up and we take a plane."

He shuffled back and forth. "How the hell are boat's even safe? All there is, is water and whatever lives in it. That's friggin' stupid!"

"It's an island, Dean... And there's some kind of creature killing off innocent people over there. Now what are you going to do?"

"Man..."

"I'll hold your hand the whole way."

He rolled his eyes. "I'd rather hold something else."

She snorted. "Don't push your luck."

"Fine... Stupid reclusive wierdos better appreciate this."

**Title**: Ready and Waiting  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #085 - Kill  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Dean... This isn't like you..."

**_Ready and Waiting_**

-Drabble-

"Dean... This isn't like you... You've been acting _off _ever since..."

"What's different? I drive, we stay in shithole motels, we hunt demons and we kill their asses."

"Yeah, well... Now you're getting more and more violent with them. Not that I disagree exactly, after what they did, but..."

He snorted grimly, shaking his head. "What they did... Nice way of puttin' it."

"Dean..."

He glared at him darkly, eyes ringed with black and bloodshot. "You saw her... What the hell would you do if it was Sarah?"

Sam paused. "Are the sawed off's loaded?"

"Ready and waiting."

"Let's go."


	18. Prompts 86 to 90

**Title**: Smudged, Crossed and Burned Lines  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean, Sam  
**Prompt**: #086 - Line  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "There's a line, Sammy!"

**_Smudged, Crossed and Burned Lines_**

-Drabble-

"There's a line, Sammy!"

"You already slept with her!"

He frowned. "Okay, so the line got smudged."

"You've _been _sleeping with for three months already!" he exclaimed

"So the line's _really _smudged. Gimme a break here!"

Sam sighed. "All right. There was a line. But you crossed it, you burned it, and just face it, you're only bringing it up because no Metallica or Led Zeppelin blasting is going to change how you feel about her."

He glared. "Yeah? And how's that?"

"Come on, Dean, we both know you're in love with her."

"Fine. Whatever. Just don't tell _her_ that."

**Title**: Possessed Primates  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #087 - Monkey  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: "Have you ever heard of this happening before?"

**_Possessed Primates_**

-Drabble-

"Have you ever heard of this happening before?"

She snorted. "Yeah, I just never took people seriously."

"They've got a whole world to friggin' possess and they choose a monkey. What the hell did he ever do to them?"

"Besides look adorably cute? Look at him... Aww..."

"Chloe! He's possessed. Stop cooing at him."

"Possessed and currently stuck in a zoo... What's he going to do? Throw his banana at me?"

_Splat!_

"No..." Dean glared, tossing the banana peel on the ground and wiping his face. "He's going to throw his stupid ass banana at _me_."

Chloe laughed. "He just got cuter."

**Title**: Bad Idea  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #088 - Nail  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: "Man... What I would give to get a piece of her..."

**_Bad Idea_**

-Drabble-

"Man... What I would give to get a piece of her..."

"'Scuse me?"

"The blonde... playing pool? Nail her any day."

"Yeah? You like her?" Dean asked the stranger.

"Who wouldn't? You know her?"

"Yeah, I know her."

"You wanna put a good word in for me?"

"Hey Chlo?"

She turned.

"Boy here wants to nail you."

"I'll get the car," Sam sighed.

"Give me five minutes before you spill blood," Chloe advised.

The stranger blinked. "Uh... Sorry man. She yours?"

"She's my wife... You still wanna nail her?"

"If I say no, will you still hit me?"

"What do you think?"

**Title**: Not So Over  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #089 - Over  
**Word Count**: 102  
**Summary**: "Just leave already!"

**_Not So Over_**

-Drabble-

"Just leave already!" she yelled, trying not to cry.

"No way. Not until this crap is figured the hell out."

"It is! All right? It's over. Now go! Please!" She hurried away from his reaching hands.

"You wanna tell me why you suddenly wanna shut this thing we got down?"

"This _thing_, Dean? Isn't _that _explanation enough?"

"What? You wanna label? Fine. You're my girlfriend; my one and only girlfriend. You happy now? Can we stop with the crying yet?"

"No, we can't. Now will you leave, already?"

"Stop kicking me out and tell me what the fuck is wrong."

"I'm pregnant!"

**Title**: Regular Friday Night, Sort Of  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #090 - Police  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "This is all your fault."

**_Regular Friday Night, Sort Of_**

-Drabble-

"This is all your fault," she sighed, glaring.

"How the hell is this _my _fault?"

"You just _had _to piss them off. If you'd kept your big mouth shut we wouldn't be sitting in the back of a police car right now!"

"We'll get out of this. We always do."

"Yeah, right after we call _Sam!_"

He frowned. "What are you tryin' to say?"

"Listen closely... You suck!"

He snorted. "Nice, Chloe. Really. I'm so flattered."

"And I'm handcuffed. This is so _not _how I planned tonight."

"What's so different? It's Friday, there's handcuffs involved, totally normal."

"Shut up, Dean."


	19. Prompts 91 to 95

**Title**: Front of the Line  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #091 - Queue  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: All this time, he'd been waiting in a line and didn't even know it.

**_Front of the Line_**

-Drabble-

All this time, he'd been waiting in a line and didn't even know it. His life was spent chasing down bad ass creatures and living day by day, hunt by hunt, and then suddenly he was queued up and he stood a little uncomfortable and a lot confused. She was blonde, brilliant, and had the ability to kick his ass with just words. One smile later and he was done for. He never really understood Sammy's interest in the one woman forever thing and then he got to the front of the line to meet her and he finally got it.

**Title**: Lead the Way  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #092 - Rice  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: "Do you like rice?"

**_Lead the Way_**

-Drabble-

"Do you like rice?" he blurted out, eyes wide.

She stared at him, brow furrowed, lips on the verge of a smile. "Wanna run that by me again?"

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Rice..." He cleared his throat. "Saw a Chinese place down the road and..."

She nodded. "Yeah."

His brows lifted. "Yeah?"

She laughed. "I'll have dinner with you." Her eyes thinned. "You're not gonna skip out on the bill or pay with a bad credit card, are you?"

He smirked. "Not now."

She shook her head, linking her arm with his. "Lead the way."

**Title**: Right?  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #093 - Sauce  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: When they went out to eat, she always sat next to him.

**_Right?_**

-Drabble-

When they went out to eat, she always sat next to him. He figured it was more because she didn't like leaning over the table to wipe whatever he got all over his face this time and she hated even more when he just used his sleeve. So he expected it when she sidled up next to him in a booth, reached out randomly to wipe away the food or sauce or coffee from his chin or lips or whatever. And if on occasion he found himself wanting to kiss those soft, attentive fingers, that was totally normal. Right? Right.

**Title**: Eating Healthy  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #094 - Protein  
**Word Count**: 99  
**Summary**: "Dean, seriously, you need to eat better."

**_Eating Healthy_**

-Drabble-

"Dean, seriously, you need to eat better. You don't get enough protein."

"I eat M&M's every day."

"Just because they have peanut butter in them doesn't mean they're healthy!" she exclaimed, hands on her hips.

He grinned. "But they taste good."

"You live on coffee, M&M's and pie... How is that at all good for you?"

He sighed. "Fine... I'll eat more steak."

She threw her hands up. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Pick me up a steak?"

Frustrated, she grabbed her purse.

"And I'm outta M&M's, if you get the chance..."

"Bite me!"

"Later!" he promised.

**Title**: Unfixable  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Tragedy/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #095 - Fix  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "I-I-I can fix this."

**_Unfixable_**

-Drabble-

"I-I-I can fix this." He stared down at her with stinging eyes. "I can do it, just... just gimme a second to think."

"Dean... It's okay."

"No, no it's not... Come on, Chlo. We got two boys at home that need you... I need you, sweetheart. Just... Just breathe, okay?" he pleaded, sniffling roughly.

Tears slid down her cheeks but she smiled reassuringly. "M&M's are not a balanced meal. Please remember that."

"I will, 'cause you'll be bugging me about it every damn day for the rest of my life, okay?" Her eyes drooped and he shook her. "Chloe? Baby?"


	20. Prompts 96 to 100

**Title**: Hello Monogamy  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #096 - Experienced (Writer's Choice)  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: The bendiest weekend of his life compared nothing to a night with _her_.

**_Hello Monogamy_**

-Drabble-

The bendiest weekend of his life compared nothing to a night with _her_. She wasn't as experienced as some of the women he'd known, but there was something entirely different when he laid down with Chloe. Her hands were hesitant for all of five seconds and then they were everywhere, followed by her mouth and she mapped him out as if he was treasured and not just a means to an end. She brought him pleasures he'd never felt before, to heights he only imagined, and hell... He fell in love from the first grin and sarcastic quip. Hello monogamy.

**Title**: Get Back Here  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Family  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #097 - Urgent (Writer's Choice)  
**Word Count**: 101  
**Summary**: "Where are you?"

**_Get Back Here_**

-Drabble-

_"Where are you?"_

"Uh... The highway, 'bout an hour out, why?"

_"You need to come back."_

"Okay... Any special reason or you just want some nookie?"

_"Besides the fact that my water just broke, I need to hit you for that comment, so turn your precious car around and get back here. This is a little more urgent."_

"Your water what now?"

"Oh my god, is Chloe having the baby? Watch the road, Dean!"

_"If you crash that car, so help you..."_

"I'm coming; just don't pop it out yet."

"You're _so _getting slapped," Sam said, shaking his head.

"I know."

**Title**: Mother's Intuition  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #098 - Pressure (Writer's Choice)  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "Why are you pacing?"

**_Mother's Intuition_**

-Drabble-

"Whyare you pacing?"

"I'm not... I'm... Whatever. I'm just not."

"Yeah... Coherent. You wanna share with the group, Dean or do I have to blast Zeppelin for a week?"

"It's nothin', I just... This is a lot of pressure..."

"And saving the world wasn't?"

"Yeah, well, it was different. Those were demons and crazy hell crap, this is much bigger."

"Technically, it's like the size of a jellybean right now."

"You're missing the point."

She smiled. "I see the point. And you're right, it's big... But it's going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

She shrugged. "Mother's intuition."

**Title**: Let's Dance  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Angst/Drama  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #099 - Rage (Writer's Choice)  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: Dean stood covered in demon blood...

**_Let's Dance_**

-Drabble-

Dean stood covered in demon blood, his chest heaving, his body shaking. "Anybody else?"

They stared at him, eyes black as night.

He saw their fear; could feel it all around.

They looked at each other, waiting for somebody to step up, but nobody did.

"I warned you... Told you not to touch her." He smirked darkly, the rage burning from his eyes. "Every single one of you sonuvabitch's is gonna pay for her spilled blood. I'll hunt your asses to the end of the Earth." He licked his lips, waved his stained knife and half-empty sawed off. "Let's dance."

**Title**: Proposals and Pie  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural Crossover  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: #100 - Convince (Writer's Choice)  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Summary**: "What's it gonna take?"

**_Proposals and Pie_**

-Drabble-

"What's it gonna take?"

She smiled. "What do you got?"

"A lifetime to convince you... You interested?"

"So far..." She stared up at him. "What comes with it?"

"Too much baggage, an emo brother-in-law, incredible sex and bad diner food."

She bit her lip. "Just how incredible is the sex?"

He laughed, wrapping an arm around her. "Trust me... Just say yes."

Leaning into him, she nodded. "All right, Winchester. We'll give married life a try."

"Awesome... Hey, do you know how to bake a pie?"

"I make a mean apple."

He smirked. "Best day of my life."


End file.
